


Love

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: So...I fulfilled my own prompt. I hope that's ok.A drabble; sad, cute and short.
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner
Kudos: 3
Collections: PhoebeCole PhoebeBelthazor, Quote Prompt Memes





	Love

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [geraniumsarebeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful) in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  "If I know what love is, it is because of you."

☆☆☆

"If I know what love is, it is because of you. You taught me how to love, Phoebe.  
Before you I had no idea what love was and I didn’t care about anything or anyone.  
My mother was not exactly a caring and loving mother, all she cared about was getting me to revel in my demon form.  
She never cared about my human half and considered it to be a weakness.  
I had to take care of myself most of the time, and as you know she killed my father, so he was never a part of my life.  
I’ve never really had a family or a loved one. That is, until I met you. ”

”Oh, Cole. That is so sad.”

”Maybe. But it’s the truth.”

Phoebe stepped closer and reached up and touched Cole’s cheek. 

”Well, you will never be alone again. You will always have me. And I will never tire of telling you this; I love you."

Cole smiled in response and leaned into her touch.


End file.
